


What do Adrestian vampires do at the night?

by Wonderus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Blood, Byleth is not a teacher in this AU, Cuddling, D/s undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Kinky Games, Masturbation, Multi, Multi Black Eagles, Nice Chat, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Switches, Tickling, Vampire AU, Voyeurism, a graphic injury anecdote of Caspar, all who are nobles in the game are vampires as the same commoners are human, autistic headcanons, dirty talking, long introduction before smut, polycule, smut with plot, soft humiliation, swings threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderus/pseuds/Wonderus
Summary: In a world where humans are commoners and vampires are nobles, Byleth is the daughter of two mercenaries at service of the Church. For the twist of fate, she ends as a guest of the Hresvelg’s family, the imperial and the most powerful bloodline of Adrestia. Being human, she has to live together with two vampires; Edelgard, the Emperor’s ninth daughter; and Hubert, her loyal vassal. Despite their differences, when she’s getting used to their “no dead” lives, they invite her to a particular dinner where she’s going to meet their friends, vampires and humans. They’ve warned her that they are all peculiar and maybe she’s going to get involved in their particular games. Only if she wants.I start this fic for the FE3H Polyship Week day 4: Compersion, Jealously and Loneliness
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley, Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra/Bernadetta von Varley/Ferdinand von Aegir, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra/Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 9
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I haven't gone crazy, this is a polycule fic. There isn't smut yet but it remains a few to reach it. I will try to not hinder. ;)

# What do Adrestian vampires do at the night?

### Prologue

It’s a rainy evening. Byleth observes sat on her bed, without expression, at the drops hitting the glass of the window. It’s a perfect moment to stay home. Well, still it’s hard to call this place her _home_ because she’s only a guest. There’s nothing to do, so she’s capable of staring at the window hours and hours. Unless someone calls her for an order, then she’s going to obey as an automaton.

That’s what she felt at the beginning of her stance: her parents are not with her, everyone is stranger, an intimidating place, and to make the things worse, she’s taken in by two vampires. And not ordinary ones, one of them is the new emperor of Adrestia and the other comes from a noble family who lives to serve the imperial one. The knocks of the door interrupts her trance and makes her to respond:

— Yes?

A deep voice speaks behind the door, firm and calmly:

— Lady Edelgard requires your presence.

— Hubert? Is there a matter?

— Nothing to concern, she wants… well, we want you come to her bedroom. We have to talk with you.

— Right. I’m going to be there soon.

— Please, don’t hinder. You know that Lady Edelgard doesn’t like waiting.

He doesn’t speak anymore and Byleth listens his steps moving away. She feels a slight pressure in her chest. What do they want from her? Has she done something wrong? Surely no, they are living together peacefully and they’ve developed a precious trust to each other. Nothing to see with their first encounter, intimidating and cold; now she enjoys their company and they respect her when she wants to be alone. Now, what are they up to?

Edelgard is writing on one of the many letters which are placed tidily on her desk. At the same time, Hubert is observing the remains of light of the rainy dusk through the window. When they hear the knocking, they look at the door and Edelgard invites to come in. Once she has said it, the door opens and Byleth enters to the bedroom. She closes it behind there silently.

— We’re glad that you gift us with your presence. — greets smiling the emperor.

— Did you call me, your Majesty?

— You don’t need to be formal now. You can call me El.

— In this case, El, what do you need?

— Do you remember when we talk about participating social events where members of the Empire’s nobility must to assist? Well, there’s one tomorrow so Hubert and I have been talking about this and we’ve thought that… would be wonderful if you accept to come along with us.

— For real?

— Indeed. — confirms Hubert. — You’re considered a pleasant company and it’s about time to be come out in society. All members and intimates of the imperial nobility must to meet.

— But, have I to assist? I’m not a noble not even a vampire.

— You have if you wish. Lady Edelgard doesn’t mind about those matters.

— I’m not attached to protocols and traditions. We’ll be very delighted to you come with us but we’ll understand if you decline.

— Is there something that I have to know before to go?

— There are some. — points Hubert. — First, it’s going to be a private party, so don’t expect crowds. Only some very close friends and their intimates will assist. There will be vampires and humans.

— I have to say that they’re peculiar. Each one in their way. Fortunately, you already know some of them. — adds Edelgard.

— Who?

— Petra and Dorothea, if I’m not wrong. — counts Edelgard.

— Also you saw Ferdinand once. All of whose we’ve mentioned are going to go there. — reminds Hubert.

— Then I’m happy to accept this invitation.

— One last thing, — warns Hubert — it isn’t going to be an ordinary party. As vampires of the empire, we have some celebrations that some mortals may think… **_outrageous_**.

— How outrageous? — asks puzzled Byleth.

Edelgard and Hubert exchange glances, with a subtle smirk on their faces. Edelgard clears her doubts:

— In these parties, we often play group games. They can be innocent but they often escalate to power balancing and sex. If there aren’t humans implicated, the games can be more extreme. About this last one, don’t fear, you will be safe. And of course, you don’t have to participate if you don’t want.

— Is it going to celebrate here?

— No, it’s going to be at Varley’s Castle. — responds Edelgard.

— At the north? It’s quite nearer to my home. But why not here? I thought that the Emperor is who has to host their guests.

— It would be but the friend of ours who lives there doesn’t like leaving her home and we want this time being all reunited. — explains Hubert.

— So, did you say that would be tomorrow?

— Correct, Saturday’s night. — answers Edelgard.

— Then, how we… well, you…? It’s far.

— About that, you don’t need to worry. You have to know that we have many ways to go across Fodland apart to walk or ride by horse. — chuckles Edelgard.

— In case that you come with us, magic is another good way to solve this. — adds Hubert.

Byleth looks at the floor, processing all the information which they’ve just give to her.

— I see — she concludes.

— So, are you still willing to go? — asks again Edelgard.

— I am. — nods.

Edelgard smiles at her answer, satisfied:

— Then, we haven’t to say anymore. Hubert is going to help you with the dressing code later. Now, you can leave if you wish.

— I appreciate your invitation, your ma- I mean, El. Hubert. — says goodbye with a reverence. And leaves the room closing the door after her.

Byleth listens her excited breathing and her blood running all over her inner. She’s going to know new vampires. Will they be friendly? What kind of games would be? Will she be in danger? Many questions and fears come across her mind but also, excitement and curiosity. The one thing that make her to accept the invitation is the fact that with Edelgard and Hubert at her side, she will be more than safe.


	2. The Guests

The night falls once again and the wolves are ready to hunt their prey. Full moon in the tenth month lights up the ground, observed by a young woman who wears an elegant black hooded cape. Her big eyes sparkle a green light when the moon reflects on them. Suddenly, she gasps when someone takes her hand. It’s another woman, hooded too, who is squeezing her hand and kissing it for seeking her attention.

— We haven’t to be late. Let’s go.

They enter to an abandoned chapel. In, Hubert stays in the middle of a magic circle painted on the floor, waiting to them.

— It’s all ready, Lady Edelgard.

— Good. Byleth, put on this spot and don’t drop our hands until we arrive. Understood?

Byleth nods but she can’t help gulp. She hasn’t held their hands and been so close to them before. When she uses her other hand to take the Hubert’s one, forming a triangle in the center, she feels a jolt running across her spine. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She hears the Hubert's casting and squeezes a bit harder their hands. Soon, a swift force pulls her body and the floor disappears under her feet.

Byleth opens her eyes when feels again the ground. They’ve landed in a greenhouse, surrounded by giant carnivore plants and striking flowers lighted by the moonlight. Without say any word, she follows the couple walking forward to the exit. Once she leaves the building, a surprisingly charming castle stands in front of them. Between the castle and them, there is a large garden like an intricate maze, decorated with fountains and animal statues like deer, birds, turtles and even hedgehogs. Byleth can easily be lost unless she pays attention where her hosts are going. It doesn’t seem a vampire’s home, it’s more like from a fairy tale. It’s too soon to prejudge but Byleth starts to make an idea about the owner.

In the entrance of the castle, a man and a woman receive them. The man is taller and significantly paler than her, with very long reddish blond hair and amber eyes. The woman has wavy brown hair and green eyes.

— I’m glad to see you again, your Majesty. And you too, Hubert. — greets the man with a warm smile, showing unintentionally his fangs.

— You both look stunning tonight. But, of course, Edie and Hubie always are. — chuckles the woman.

— You two aren’t looking bad as well. — responds Hubert giving a subtle looking up and down to them.

— Thanks for the flattering. I will say the same of you. — express Edelgard her gratitude to them. Then, changes the topic: — Where’s Bernadetta? Does not suppose that she’s who is have to receive us?

— Of course, but she’s focused on the dinner. — sighs the vampire — I’ve insisted to her many times to hire more employs. But, you all know her.

— Well, not for this cutie who is hiding behind. — corrects the woman, smiling to Byleth who is a little apart to them.

She approaches shyly and greets with a straight tone:

— Good evening, Dorothea. How are you?

— Very well, thanks. You look gorgeous with that cape, but I’m looking forward to see the outfit which hides under it.

— Thanks… — says blushed, avoiding the gaze. But then she takes visual contact with the friendly vampire, who presents himself:

— Ah, Byleth Eisner, we meet again. Do you remember me? I’m…

— Ferdinand von Aegir. Is it? — interrupts.

Ferdinand stays surprised at her response while the rest chuckle except Byleth, who is confused. Hubert excuses her:

— Forgive her, she finds hard to act with good manners.

— It’s not matter — answer Ferdinand, making light of the situation. He talks to Byleth again: — so, you do. I’m glad that you’ve assist and I’m excited about know you better. They’ve told me much about you.

— Really? I’m excited too… — says Byleth, increasing her curiosity.

— Why are we still here? Let’s enter, is cold here and the rest are waiting us — scolds the woman.

— You’re right, Dorothea. We don’t want you or Byleth catch a cold. — approves Edelgard, coming to enter. — We’re going to chat in.

The guests enter the hall, where a pair of servants greet them in turn and pick up their capes. Said guests wear fine gowns and suits, in line with each of their personalities; some are more revealing than others. Perhaps Dorothea's dress is the most revealing, but Byleth's is close. Both outfits show their bare backs, the whole collarbone area and most of their legs. Byleth's outfit is a cross between a an asymmetric, long side-skirt, and shorts, as well as a navy blue stocking covering her exposed leg. Her abdomen is bare as well, and the only fabric on her back at all is a sheer, light blue shawl; her collar leaves her neck totally exposed. She can't deny feeling naked, even as the others show quite a bit of skin as well.

The most striking is Edelgard’s one because her crimson color contrasting with her very pale skin and white hair, doing honor to the Empire, and quite phantasmagoric with her clawed gloves. Also, she has the most covered dress which only shows her upper back.

Dorothea wears a fuchsia and black dress with black feathers adorning the shoulders; similar to a diva who plays in an opera but showing almost all legs and groins, with transparence across her tum and between her breasts, a large train which starts since the coccyx until falls dragging and a pair of heeled ankle boots.

As regards the male vampires, Ferdinand has his long hair tied with a blue bow, a very light grey vest with gold embroidery, white loose sleeves, a red cravat involving his neck, a pair of blue tight high waist pants, white gloves and reddish leather boots. Hubert wears, at the contrary, his black coat with emerald embroidery has a V shaped collar which reveals a white shirt with high neck; gloves, tight pants and leather boots in black color; and white cuffs.

Byleth observes them captivated. All seems that she is in the middle of a dream. The answer about if is a nice dream or a nightmare is remain to be seen. Dorothea breaks her dreamy state whispering at her ear.

— You’re really stunning, dear.

Shivers run through her spine and goose bumps, through her skin. Back to the reality, Byleth blushes and glances to her. Dorothea chuckles, holds her hand and takes her to the guest room meanwhile the vampires are chatting.

— Come, I’m going to present you the rest.

In the room, they’re greeted by a tanned young woman with brown eyes, purple hair tied back in a very elaborate braid covered in beautiful flowers and some purple patterns painted on her face, a tiny golden crown surrounding her forehead, wearing a straight wine robe without sleeves but with collar which carries a rich jewelry, also on the hips, the chest, the arms and the exposed ankle because the robe is cut at one side; and a pair of dark purple heels.

— My heart is full of joy when I see you.

— I say the same, Petra, how are you? — corresponds Byleth with a slight smile.

— Very well, my thanks. I’m impressed that you’ve come here. Lady Edelgard convinced you?

— No, I’m simply curious about to know their parties. Do you?

— Me too! It’s fascinating the differences between celebrations of immortal beings in Brigid and in Fodlan. For example, there is a legend in Brigid about a hunter who shapes in many animals to chase their lovers. No matters what, they always wins. So, there is a celebration when ones are the hunters and others are the prey, which chase ends in a…

— A cannibalistic orgy? — completes her phrase a sleepy voice in the bottom of the room.

They turn their looks at a young man reclining on the couch. He is pale as the porcelain, even paler than Ferdinand. His hair is straight and dark green, as dark is the blue of his eyes, and a part of hair is tied as a knob leaving the rest fall on his shoulders. He wears an outfit similar to Dorothea but revealing all his shoulders, the feathers are on the necklace and the colors are green and blue aquamarine; and a pair of long dark green gloves. Also, he’s barefoot.

Petra, instead of scolding him for interrupting, corrects him with a smile:

— No, they celebrate a great feast and dance until the dawn. — chuckles and adds: — But, sex is present in those celebrations too.

— Then those are better than the Fodland’s ones — concludes the vampire with a yawn: — although I won’t be last at midnight with dancing after an intense chase.

— This sleepy beauty is Linhardt von Hervring. — presents Dorothea: — Linhardt, she’s Byleth Eisner, Edie and Hubie’s guest.

— Oh, nice to meet you — he greets looking at Byleth, without his sleepy tone, how if she has caught his interest. — Forgive me if I don’t stand up to salute you, I’m feeling a bit worn out tonight.

— You’re always worn out — answers back, entering in the room, another young man with short light blue hair and eyes with the same color. He is also very pale for a human with fair skin too. He’s shorter than the other male guests but still taller than Byleth. He has a remarking strong constitution even his body is covered by a white shirt with his tucked up sleeves, a copper vest, maroon pants and big grey boots more suitable for sparring than for a formal celebration. He fixes on Byleth. — Hey, I see a new face!

— And this jock is Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt’s partner.

— Partners? Well, we’ve been inseparable for a long time. And are you?

— Byleth Eisner. I live with Lady Edelgard and Lord Hubert.

— Ah, you’re the famous human! They’ve told me that you’re pretty strong for an average human. I’m excited to see that in a sparring session, maybe wrestling if you like.

— No way, Caspar. You’ll wreck her. — replies Linhardt shaking his head.

— I promise that I’ll consider that she’s human!

— It’s not necessary to underestimate her. — intervenes Petra.

— Yeah, look at Petra. She’s human and still a tough rival. I remember the times when she barely matched me — supports Caspar.

— Don’t worry, is logic. The strength of an average vampire is ten times bigger than a strong human. — says Byleth

— Well, it’s a daring calculation: — rebuts Linhardt: — depends of the time has lived the vampire, if one of them has a crest, how many time passed since the vampire drank blood the last time, etc. You can beat up a vampire who hasn’t drunk years ago, but restrained, of course, so they is starved too and we’re very dangerous if…

Dorothea talks to Byleth smiling while the other three keep bantering:

— I know what you’re thinking: they don’t seem the typical image of the vampire nobility. That’s the reason why I’m their friend. They’re good guys, you will have fun with them.

— I see that you’ve already get along with them — Edelgard’s voice gets their attention.

The emperor approaches to them, smiling at Byleth.

— Just in time, Edie. We’re debating an interesting topic about if a human can beat a vampire. — says Dorothea with a joking manner.

— It’s that so? Well, I heard many stories about vampire hunters, so it’s not surprising that a human can defeat one or more. The key is when humans work together, don’t you think?

— Absolutely. If there is a reason why humanity still stands is thanks to this. — confirms Dorothea.

— And that’s something that I always admire — compliments Edelgard.

Ferdinand and Hubert come behind her.

— But also something to be careful. Despite we try to come in an understanding with them, we never should let our guard down. — warns Hubert.

— Even this, you can’t deny that we have been their predators since many centuries ago. In fact, I see justifiable that they fight us, is like a self-defense. So, as noble vampires, we have the duty to protect them. — refutes Ferdinand.

— Ferdinand, are you trying to say that we, humans, can’t defend ourselves? — questions Dorothea with a mocking tone.

— What? No, I didn’t mean that!

— If I’m weak because I’m human, why do you love those things that I make to you when we’re alone in your room?

— Dorothea! I don’t think is the right moment to talk about this. — whispers flustered.

Byleth is surprised to see that a vampire can blush as hard as a human, maybe with a cooler tone.

— Isn’t it, Ferdinand? We all are here for common interests and we’re between friends — teases Hubert, coming closer to him a bit. Suddenly, he makes a pause glancing to Byleth before to clarify — Unless, maybe, someone is uncomfortable, then we’re going to go another room to speak in private.

Ferdinand shudders and draws a nervous smile at that suggestion. Byleth, who takes the hint, responds:

— I don’t mind if you talk like this in front of me. I came expecting that.

— Now that you say that, tell us, you prefer to stay and watch, or participate? — asks Dorothea grinning.

Byleth remains quiet. She doesn’t really know. They are intriguing, but, would she be comfortable with all?

— I-I think that I would like participate.

— Remember that you haven’t to feel pressure. Not all want to lay on with all, not even at the same time. — reminds Edelgard, seeing a hint of hesitation in her.

— Of course, it’s only that I’m a little nervous. — confesses Byleth.

— Aw, it’s normal, darling. Before, we usually chat and have dinner before to take the action. After, you can join us whenever you want. — winks Dorothea while she rubs affectionately her shoulder.

Byleth smiles slightly, enjoying this show of affection. She feels a little more relaxed than before. Ferdinand, now that he’s free of their teasing and flirting, talks to Caspar:

— By the way, Caspar.

He stops his discussion and turns to him:

— Yeah?

— How is going Bernadetta?

— Damn it! I forgot that! She had asked me to bring dishes. Sorry, I have to go!

— But, does she need any help? — asks Ferdinand. But he ends with a sight because Caspar’s already gone without answer.

— Ah, Caspar. — sighs Linhardt shaking his head.

— What’s the matter with Lady Bernadetta? — asks Byleth to Ferdinand.

— Oh, sorry for this mess. The reason why she refuse to hire more employees is that prefers have the minimum personal as possible in her house.

— Why?

— She loves a hermit-like life and with many people surrounding her, even if they are her servants, she gets overwhelmed. — explains Ferdinand.

— She’s like a rabbit who lives in her den. Only exit for food and flee to there when she sees the enemy. — gives Petra her own explanation. — Although, she prefers to define herself as a… an edgy dog?

— You mean _hedgehog_? — corrects Dorothea.

— Yes, that’s the word!

— Correct, she could be elusive and scared of you when you meet her. Don’t mind about this, she was that way at the beginning with all of us. — adds Edelgard.

— Once time, I complimented her for being skillful in flight and she thought that I wanted to stab her heart. — tells Petra.

— I remember the first time we meet: she thought that I was the Death who comes to take her immortality and brings her to the underworld. — says Hubert with a grin.

Byleth can’t help but snorts. It’s comprehensible to being scared of Hubert, even if you’re a vampire. But a vampire scared of a human? Scared to lose her immortality? That’s true what Edelgard said that her friends were very peculiar.

— What’s amusing you? — asks Hubert mocking offense.

— Heh, nothing. I couldn’t imagine that a vampire can be frightened of me. — explains. She changes her tone in one more curious and fascinated. — I’ve never known any vampire who fears the death.

They exchange puzzled looks at that sentence. Byleth goes on:

— I mean, I know vampires can die but your lifespan is too long that… don’t you get bored to live?

Ferdinand steps forward to satisfy her curiosity:

— It’s hard for novices, who doesn’t born vampire; but for the ones like me, who are since birth, we have been taught a different concept of what is the life. It’s similar when you live together with an animal, like a horse for example, which lifespan is shorter than yours and although it lives many years, your perception of those years makes you feel has passed months or days. For you is short but for the horse is a long life. You see? Well, that’s what’s happens with us.

— Furthermore, if you want to skip years, you only have to take a long nap. — intervenes Linhardt.

Suddenly, Caspar appears with a platter on his hands. He shouts excited at the group:

— Hey, guys, go to the dining room. Dinner is ready!

The guests are sat respectively on their sits. A trail of servants goes across the room serving the dishes but without take off the tape. The reason why they’re waiting is there are nine chairs but two people are missing. One of them is Byleth.

She’s walking through the corridor until hears a sobbing voice:

— This has got out of the hands!

The voice comes from the kitchen. A pair of servants get out of there loaded with dishes. Byleth let them pass and enter.

She finds a young woman and an old lady discussing. The girl is taller than Edelgard, even could be taller than Petra. Her skin is noteworthy pale like the other vampires. Her violet straight hair has a remarkable haircut which consists in cut by the nape, a long lock each side of her face and V-shaped bangs. Unlike the rest of guests, the word “cute” is the most suitable for descript her outfit: her very light violet skirt is cut near of her knees and flowing with purple flower shaped patches, which are matched by a nice ribbon of the same color with a gold jewel on her hair; also wears a pinkish purple cape covering her shoulders and closed by a bear shaped brooch, a pair of purple stockings and doll-like shoes. She’s more like a fairy princess than a noble vampire. She must to be her.

— They’re already sat and the dessert is not ready yet! I can’t…!

— Stay calm, Lady Bernadetta. You’ve done more than enough, come and greet your guests.

— But I’m not ready! My head will drop in shame if I come.

— You’re the host! You must to receive them!

— Is there something that I can help? — burst into the discussion Byleth

The women look at her disconcerted. Bernadetta let out a scream:

— Ah! Where have you come from? Who are you?

— My apologies, I’m Byleth Eisner. I’m living with Lady Edelgard and Lord Hubert.

— Oh, the new human guest? — opens wide her mouth, realizing who is she. Suddenly, she breaks in panic: — Oh no, that means that Hubert and Edelgard are already here!! Oh no! And, what are you doing here?! You must to be with the rest of the guests! There’s nothing to see! Nothing to see!

— I only want to check on you, for if you need help, I’m not bad at cooking. And was looking forward to meet you.

— No, not worry about it! — makes a pause to take a deep breath: — I’m… fine!

— Lady Edelgard and the rest want to see you. They’re not angry at you, I promise.

— Listen to her, we already can manage this. — supports the lady.

— But…

— I came here to present myself but not to pressure you. It has been a pleasure to meet you. — says goodbye Byleth. Before to turn to the door, she adds with a warm smile:

— By the way, I love your castle.

— Uh… thank you. — stutters Bernadetta blushing.

However, when Byleth’s disposed to leave the kitchen, Bernadetta stops her:

— Wait! I come! I come with you!

The vampire host and the human guest walk towards the dining room. They don’t speak to each other during the way until they are some meters to the entrance. Bernadetta stops, trembling and putting her knuckles on her mouth. Byleth turns to her, waiting to listen her reason. Bernadetta explains:

— I-I don’t know if I should enter there. I don’t want to imagine the glare which Edelgard will make when she sees me.

— Lady Bernadetta…

— If you’re friend of my friends, you… you don’t have to call me “Lady”, only Bernadetta is fine.

— Bernadetta, — corrects herself Byleth: — you’re close friend of them, including Edelgard and Hubert, right?

— Y-yes — nods.

— Then, what do you fear of? They’re only worried about you.

— It’s because… it’s my first time hosting in my home without my parents and I wanted to do it perfectly. But, as always, Bernie screws all.

— I don’t think so. I never have hosted but for having less personal you’re doing very well. And if it was really a mess, I would prefer more this than a correct and pompous celebration.

— Do you think that?

— I confess that the first time I met Edelgard, five years ago, she was intimidating and distant. She could be vehement but she’s comprehensive at heart.

— Me too. Time ago. — agrees Bernadetta. Her tone of voice is calmer when she says this: — Now, I’m not afraid of her… most of the time. It’s only I hate to disappoint her. To everyone.

— I understand you. Do you want me take your hand and this way we enter together?

— Uh, we’ve just met tonight.

— It was only a suggestion. — says Byleth shrugging.

— But, thinking about that, maybe is a good idea. You seem a good person.

They take their hands and stay in front of the door. Byleth looks at Bernadetta and asks her:

— Ready?

— Yes!

— Take breath and count until three. — says Byleth. Makes a pause to wait her and once she does, Byleth starts to count: — One, two…

And then they enter.

At the second they step in the dining room, they receive all the gazes of the guests. The first person who speak is, precisely, Edelgard:

— Byleth! Where did you…? — changes her slightly stern tone into an interested one when she spots Bernadetta: — Look who we have there.

Instinctively, Bernadetta hides behind Byleth with a squeak:

— Ah! I’m very sorry, Edelgard! Please, forgive my delay! I promise that I’ll do better the next time! — bursts in panic Bernadetta.

Edelgard sighs pinching her nose.

— It’s all ok, Bernadetta. Now, you two come and take a sit.

— O-of course, but first! As the host, I have to inaugurate the dinner. — stutters Bernadetta.

— It’s not necessary. — replies Edelgard.

— Edelgard, let her do that. It’s special for her. — says Ferdinand.

— Yes, I want to hear you, Bernie — smiles Petra.

— I know that you write very well so it will be wonderful. — approves Dorothea.

— I’m not a lover of discourses but I’m sure that yours will be interesting. — says Linhardt.

— Yeah, whatever, but hurry, I’m starving! — exclaims Caspar impatient.

— We listen you, Bernadetta. — nods Hubert with a slightly warm smile.

— Ah, alright. — gives up Edelgard, defeated by all of them: — Byleth, please, if you’re kind to take a sit and let Bernadetta make her inaugural discourse.

Byleth can see the Bernadetta’s shivers of nervousness. The frightened vampire looks at her how if she’s reaching her help. Before to obey Edelgard, Byleth makes a gest of encourage with that phrase:

— You can do it.

Bernadetta says nothing but her eyes sparkles of joy. It’s comforting to know that all want to listen you. Once Byleth sits, Bernadetta starts her discourse, struggling at the beginning but encouraging herself at the same time she’s continuing her speech.


	3. Childlike Games

### Childlike Games

At the left side, Byleth is sitting between Petra, and Linhardt who is sitting next to Hubert. This last one is next to who is dominating the table, Edelgard, at the superior end. At her right, Ferdinand is sitting. Going down the right side of the table, there are Bernadetta, Dorothea and Caspar. So Byleth has Dorothea in front of her.

During the dinner, Byleth observes fascinated how Caspar is devouring a steak of beast. The rest is minding their business eating and talking, so they have to be used to his way of eating, but it so striking that some of them can’t resist to give him looks between indignation, tiredness and condescension. No doubts that’s a show worthy to see. Linhardt leans on her ear to whisper:

— Once time, he swallowed an entire chicken with all bones and a rib remained pierced in the esophagus. I had to make a great effort to not collapse when I opened him to remove it.

— Do you hate seeing guts?

— It’s more like blood. It makes me sick.

— A vampire who despises blood? How?

— Ironic, isn’t it? One thing is drinking and another is seeing. Most of the time I take pills but once in a while I have to drink fresh blood. Is to be recommended human blood.

— How many times does a vampire need to drink fresh blood?

— Depends. The standard, if you don’t want to go insane, one per month. Even if there are methods to not drink and put up with more time, a year. This last is my goal.

— I remember that you said that how much time passed a vampire without drinking, got more vulnerable.

— For sure.

— Is that why are you always sleepy?

— Heh, I think in part yes. You’re a smart one.

Byleth smiles with a hint of blush on her cheeks:

— Thank you.

Linhardt has some soup. Another question runs in Byleth’s mind:

— And why do you eat regular food if with human blood is enough?

— Also you’re curious. You get me on well. — grins.

— You too.

— As regards your question: yes, we can perfectly live only drinking blood but we are social creatures too, so meals for us is more like a social subject than a basic need and plays an important role if we have to interact with humans. Also, food doesn’t hurt us and we appreciate the good flavors.

— So that’s why Lady Edelgard and Lord Hubert have meals? To socialize?

— And for keep a routine too. At the end, vampires and humans are not so different to each other — concludes Linhardt. He stops talking to drink wine or that’s what seems: — though in case of them, I bet that they have more meals since the time when you came at their home.

— And why?

— Both are workaholic, so how they really doesn’t need them, they can skip all. But with you, they have to adapt a human routine for make things easier to you.

— I see.

— Now, it’s my turn to satisfy my curiosity. How about you? I know a little but I don’t have all the information to draw conclusions so I’m going to ask you directly: have you got a crest?

— Sorry? Why…?

— You don’t have to answer him. — bursts Hubert into the conversation.

— Hubert, am I asking to you? If she wasn’t to do, she will be who tell me.

— Actually, I prefer to talk about another things.

— What a shame, but I respect that. Crests are my passion, so I can’t help to not ask about crests of the others. — says Linhardt with an enough volume so that Hubert can hear him. Then, when he resumes his conversation with Edelgard and Ferdinand, Linhardt leans on her ear again: — But if someday you’re ready to talk about this, I’m totally at your disposition.

Byleth nods. Linhardt leans back and resumes his conversation:

— So, do you prefer to ask you what do you expect to do here?

That question makes her face burn. Linhardt draws a smirk at her reaction:

— I know all except you, but I presume that you’ve never participated an orgy. Am I wrong?

Byleth shakes her head shyly. Linhardt grins proud of being right:

— As I supposed. Don’t worry, you can do more things here. There’s a plenty kinds of games: blind man’s bluff, truth or dare, hide and seek…

— Is that not kind of children’s stuff? I mean, I expected…

— More salacious and violent? Of course, there are. I didn’t expect that you’re into that…

— Well, I think that childlike games are fine for me. It’s only that surprised me. But, maybe I’ll try some of the… dark stuff.

— It’s smart of you begin from the innocent games if you’re not experienced. Only I’m going to say you be careful to name them "childlike" because in those games can happen things more lustful than in the **_dark stuff_**.

— Really?

— None is going to judge you here. Be honest, have you got any fantasy?

Byleth’s body shudders, at the same time she’s avoiding his gaze and drawing a nervous smile. She hears Dorothea’s chuckle:

— Linhardt, flirting with Byleth is my job. Why not compensate telling me what are you saying to her?

Petra joins the conversation:

— I was hearing about games of children. Do you like chase, Byleth?

Byleth nods. Petra says enthusiastic:

— Good. Because I love it, is one of my favorite games.

— Did you participate in those celebrations of Brigid that you said? — asks Byleth.

— For disgrace, no. However, hunting is my joy and I like to think my friends and partners as prey when I play that. In this occasion, it will be almost the same. You have fun.

— But be careful, Byleth, she’s very good so don’t let your guard down or you will be the first to be eaten. — warns playfully Dorothea.

— Wait, are you talking about chase?? — joins Bernadetta.

— Exactly, Bernie. — confirms Dorothea.

— No, not that again. I don’t want to be the prey!

— Why do you say that? The last time you told me that you had fun. — asks Petra a little sad.

— In any case, you’re not obligated to play and if we can’t, we play another game. — reminds Dorothea.

— It’s true that I said that, but please, I don’t want to be alone this time!

— No fear, Bernadetta! If it is necessary, I will be on your side. — exclaims Ferdinand excited.

— Perfect, more meat for me. — taunts Hubert.

Bernadetta squeaks at hearing this. Ferdinand defends her as a knight of white armor:

— Hubert, don’t scare her!

— My, my, what’s happen here? — asks Edelgard interested.

— The games, Edie. Why not start to talk about them? — smirks Dorothea.

— That’s what I about to do. — smiles the emperor. — Bernadetta, you’re first.

They remain silent to listen her except Caspar, who is in his own way devouring. They have to wait some minutes until he notices the silence. When he does it, he is surprised that everyone is looking at him.

— What’s wrong? — asks licking his mouth.

— I’m glad that you’ve stopped, Caspar. Now, Bernadetta… — sights Edelgard.

— Ah, um… Great, uh. I would like… propose a game like hide and seek.

— Interesting, go on. — encourages Edelgard.

— I know that it will sound silly but — says. She makes a pause and sights blushing: — it’s called this: _Rescuing Bernie’s Teddy Bear_

— I like the name — agrees Edelgard grinning.

— Aw, that sounds really cute, Bernie. — flatters Dorothea.

— Are we going to find a stuffed toy? — asks Byleth.

— More less. — chuckles Dorothea.

— It’s similar to Bernadetta’s nickname. — reveals Linhardt to Byleth who makes a gest of understanding.

— Linhardt! That's too personal! — complains Bernadetta, redder. She continues — anyway, the game is… protect me of the bad guys.

— I don’t understand you. — says Byleth.

— There are two teams, one which escorts Bernie and the other, makes Bernie alone. — explains Bernadetta.

— It reminds me chase. Where is the game? — asks Petra.

— In the garden maze. The goal for the Bernie’s team is reach the center of the maze where is my teddy bear. Meanwhile, the other team is inside to stop them. If Bernie takes it, her team wins. But if Bernie remains alone, the baddies win.

— Now I understand why you said not be chased alone. You make others be chased for you. Clever. — smiles Petra nodding.

— That makes sense. We are nine and one team is advantaged for numbers. Make Bernadetta as a passive player is a great idea. — reasons Ferdinand.

— But, Bernadetta, are you saying that the _baddies_ have to rapture the members of your team? What do they have to leave you alone? — asks Hubert.

— With these. — says showing a bunch of purple wristlets with a hedgehog patched. — Each member of my team has one and if someone loses it, this member can’t play anymore.

— Seems a little unfair. Doesn’t have the Bernie’s team any way to stop the bad guys? — asks Caspar.

— Yes, they have those red ones. But if you take them off, you only will have thirty seconds of spare.

— Thirty? Is not a bit excessive? — points out Edelgard.

— I think not, if you compare the permanent death of the other team. — rebuts Linhardt.

— You can rescue a member if you recover their wristlet — intervenes Bernadetta. Also adds murmuring: — of course, with the risk to lose yours.

— Oh, cool! — nods Caspar.

— And the baddies are less. I think is fair. — agrees Petra.

— Then, how do we make the teams? — asks Byleth.

— Here comes my favorite part! — intervenes Ferdinand. — Please, Edelgard, allow me to explain this.

— I’m not who you have to ask, Ferdinand. — responds Edelgard.

— Bernadetta…

— I’m fine. If you want, explain the rest. — says some relieved of lending the responsibility on him.

— Right. This is the point: in every party which we made, the Empire’s nobility, we do competitions, so we play in teams. — explains Ferdinand, filled with pride — Usually, I play against Edelgard because I want to demonstrate that I can overpower her.

— And you always fail spectacularly. — mocks Hubert. — Do you want to show this to our new guest?

— Resuming I was talking — continues Ferdinand, ignoring him. — In this case we’re going to make two teams: one leaded by our dear Bernadetta and another, I presume, leaded by Edelgard.

— We haven’t built teams yet and now you’re assuming me to play against her. Is it why you want her to lose? — sass Edelgard.

— A-actually, it will be scary playing against Edelgard. — says Bernadetta. Also mutters: — Worse if Hubert is with her.

— Why not decide with luck? — proposes Byleth.

— That’s what we have to do — confirms Ferdinand.

— R-right! How I’m in my team automatically, there are four wristlets for mine and four for the contrary team. — announces Bernadetta, putting the wristlets all together in a small box. She closes and shakes it to mix them, praying: — Goddess, be nice with me.

When she’s about to stand up and offer the box each guest, Edelgard stops her to tell to wait until the end of the dinner.

Once they finish, all they stand up and form a line except Bernadetta, who is passing along them and offering the box. The first of taking is Caspar. He gets a purple one.

— Yeah!! Bernie’s team!! — shouts, raising the wristlet.

The next is Dorothea who gets a red one:

— So sorry, Bernie. I promise that I will be gentle when you lose. — comforts her not meaning to be sarcastic.

With Petra, the same result:

— I won’t have mercy when we play but I will be considerate with you too in the loose. — declares determinate, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her too.

In Linhardt’s turn, a purple wristlet shows:

— Congrats, we’re not enemies. — says smiling despite his tone lacks enthusiastic energy.

— Oh, Goddess — whines Bernadetta, having a bad feeling.

At this moment, Byleth realizes that she’ll not be together with Edelgard and Hubert. She’ll be with one against the other or the two against her. Four wristlets remain. Two purples and two reds. "If the Goddess smiles to her, she will have Edelgard and Hubert at her side", thinks Byleth. But only if she’s so lucky.

It’s Ferdinand’s turn. Byleth senses that Ferdinand is more skillful than he seems, despite the lack of faith they have on him. He may be powerful but, perhaps, not that powerful than Edelgard and Hubert together.

— Whatever I get, I always take care of you. — says Ferdinand to Bernadetta before to take. He introduces the hand in the box and gets the wristlet. Is purple.

— And it seems that the fate wants me and you together. — concludes happy Ferdinand, unconnected to Bernadetta’s inner distress.

It’s not that Bernadetta is happy to have him in her team but for sure as enemy is less frightening than the couple. Or that’s what thinks Byleth.

The host approaches to Hubert, making a great effort to not trip because her trembling legs. Byleth knows, despite he’s usually intimidating and loves using that with almost everyone, he’s gentle when he knows that person who is in front of him is harmless and is having a bad time talking with him.

— Are you sure that you want to play? — asks Hubert genuinely.

— Yeah, I made the game myself!

— Even that, you don’t have to do.

Berandetta shakes her head:

— No, I want to. I know that anyone doesn't want to hurt me. It’s only I have to work out matching my fears. I want you be like as you are.

Then, she looks at Byleth:

— Well, I really don’t know her. Unless she’s a hunter in disguise plotting to finish me, I think is reliable.

Hubert chuckles:

— Don’t fear about that. If she was, I would be there to dispose her.

In another time, Byleth would be annoyed for this accusation disguised of joke, instead his gaze makes her feel a tingling in her stomach. Both and Edelgard know where she came from but much time has passed enough to know that she will never betray them. Now, this phrase has a new meaning.

Returning to take the wristlet, he introduces his hand into the box as says:

— But we don’t have to come early, I might be in your team.

He gets the wristlet in a fist. Opens his hand and reveals the color: red.

— At the next time, I see. — says with a bit of pity in his voice.

— Oh no… — stifles a cry at the result.

Edelgard turns to Byleth:

— It seems that we won’t be together. — says Edelgard. — Bernadetta, I have an offer for you.

— Y-yes, Lady Edelgard?

— Why not this time you choose? Pick me and, even Hubert is in the other team, they won’t rival us.

Hubert can’t resist to chuckle, amused to her taunt:

— Of course, none rivals you, Lady Edelgard. Despite I will fight with all my heart, you always will win.

Maybe it can be confusing if he’s praising or teasing when he’s talking to his lady. Byleth decides to think that he’s teasing her a little this time. She has seen that occasionally and he’s admitted once time to her that he likes a little make her blush.

Byleth thinks that would be interesting to see them fighting each other but in another side, a wish that they have to be together grows in her mind. There’re more: she wants to defy them. Together.

— Pick me instead her, Bernadetta. — speaks Byleth.

All they look at her, surprised at her self-confidence. Even she catches off of guard Hubert and Edelgard. Byleth goes on:

— I know that you don’t want her as a rival, however Lady Edelgard is not invincible. Furthermore, we can beat them, even she and Hubert are together in that team. Choose me and I promise that we make the worst to them. — states. Also adds: — By the way, in your team there’s only vampires.

— Now that you’ve mentioned that, you’re right. — agrees Ferdinand. — It won’t be fair if we’re five only vampires against one and three humans.

— It’s that because are you afraid to lose, Byleth? — asks Edelgard taunting. — Don’t you believe humans can beat a bunch of vampires?

— At the contrary, but I think that both teams should have humans. Also, you’re condescending with her.

— Excuse me? — raises her eyebrows, disconcerted of her boldness.

— Yes, I think that you want to go with her because she doesn’t believe that she and her team can match you. But she’s wrong.

A chorus of murmurs and remarks shrouds the group. No one, except Ferdinand, has been so daring to defy her directly and much less if this one is the known quiet and shy new guest. Byleth still talks to the confused host:

— Bernadetta, I know that we just have met and maybe you think that I’m crazy, even so I believe that together we can win. I’ll demonstrate you that we can match Edelgard. That you haven’t any reason to fear her.

A silence is made, veiling the dining room. Who breaks it is Edelgard:

— Is that so? — asks with a taunting and slightly amused undertone. Her eyes sparkles with a glint that Byleth hasn’t seen before: a mix between hunger and malice. — Well, you know? It will be fine if she chooses you, I’m looking forward to see how far as you can. Do you agree, Bernadetta?

Bernadetta stutters now that is required her answer again. If she chose Edelgard, Byleth would be shown up and maybe would suffer Hubert’s teasing, at least she still could demonstrate her ability. But it wouldn’t be the same: Byleth wants Edelgard and Hubert together, in addition she may help Bernadetta to overcome her fear.

— I-I don’t know. Maybe… it will be fine. — admits Bernadetta. — She helped taking me to here and she… made me feel a little confident.

Byleth’s eyes open wide of the surprise. She’s just said yes. And Edelgard is pleased of her choice. That’s not a good omen but there isn’t return yet. Suddenly, Bernadetta exclaims with a not usual cheerful manner:

— Byleth, welcome to Bernie’s team!


End file.
